


The Spider and The Bat

by JTR01



Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: 1930s, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: It's Christmas in 1939, and Bruce's fiancee Julia has been kidnapped by a monster. While following to save her he comes face to face with another hero known as Spider-Man.
Kudos: 2





	The Spider and The Bat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Batman or Spider-Man. This idea occurred to me when I learned that in the early comics Batman was based in New York instead of Gotham.

This was not how Bruce had planned to spend his Christmas, as despite his dedication to protecting the innocent the twenty-four year old had been hoping to spend a peaceful night with his fiancee. Instead Dala Vadim, the Mad Monk's assistant who somehow cheated death, had kidnapped Julie while leaving a note proving that she had figured out his secret identity that also had directions leading him to this old church that was locked from the inside which forced him to use a grappling rope to get in through the windows of the roof. When he had got inside he use the rope to lower himself down to the ground, landing on something soft but lumpy as he did. Looking down he had to steel himself when he realised it was a hand and he had to force himself to not shut his eye in horror when he saw that it belonged to a girl at roughly ten years of age. He saw the blood around her throat and looking around he saw it be embodies littered around the church, proof that Dala was here and had presumably left the bodies here to taunt Bruce when he arrived.

Since his last encounter with the undead Bruce had stocked up on weapons, in particular silver batarangs while also carrying a gun with silver bullets. Bruce wasn't fond of using guns for obvious reasons, but when it came to something like Dala he couldn't be picky. The grey gun contrasting his purple gloves as he pulled it from the holster and gripped it tightly, he began to carefully follow the trail of bodies leading to a door at the end of the church. He took great care to look around and listen for anything, having gotten good at it through practice which is why he quickly knew someone was behind him. They were taken gentle steps towards him which showed some skill and when they got nearer, Bruce made his move by spinning around and aiming his gun. He had been expecting Dala or some other vampire she had created, but instead he was greeted by the sight of a masked figure aiming a gun at him.

When Julie had made it clear to him that she didn't want him to be a police officer, not sure that she could handle being married to someone who might not come home, Bruce had fallen into depression. He needed to help people, he needed to make the world a better place so that what happened to him wouldn't happen to anyone else. So he ended up going through family relics and came across the journal of his ancestor Henry Wayne, who spoke about how he encountered the legendary Zorro which was a story that he been retold through the generations and which Bruce enjoyed hearing about as a child. Over the last decade he had become fascinated with how many masked individuals have appeared, such as the mysterious Shadow who was based here in New York to the criminal Green Hornet in Los Angeles. He even collected as much information as he can of seemingly superhuman figures such as the legendary Phantom who appeared throughout history and even of a man in Cleveland who can run faster than a speeding train and leap over tall building in a single bound. All of this led him to realising that he could help people as a masked vigilante which would him to do things the law wouldn't usually allow, and not long after he began fighting crime as Batman. Because of this it only took Bruce half a second to recognize the man in front of him as one of New York's oldest vigilantes the Spider-Man.

"I've read about you." Spider-Man said without moving his gun away. "You're the Black Bat right?"

"No, I'm Batman. I was around for months before him." Bruce replied while doing his best to hide his annoyance as he is often confused with the Black Bat. Though some of the stuff he has done has been mistakenly attributed to him as well, so for all Bruce knows he shares his annoyance.

"Sorry, believe it or not I understand how annoying that can be. People always used to confuse me with the Spider." Spider-Man told him calmly while slowly lowering his gun. "So I was investigating several missing people which led me here. I don't suppose you understand what's going on?"

"A woman named Dala is responsible. I'm responsible for the death of her master the Mad Monk and she has kidnapped a woman to lure me here." Bruce told Spider-Man while lowering his own weapon, hesitating slightly as he wondered if he should mention her supernatural nature as he found it unbelievable himself. But according to his research Spider-Man wasn't a normal person like himself so he might believe it. "There's something else you should know. Dala is a vampire like the Monk and because of that she can only be killed by silver which is what the bullets in this gun are made out of."

"And let me guess, the woman she's taken is someone from your normal life? And pleas don't act so surprise." Spider-Man told him despite Bruce's mask covering his face and him doing a good job at remaining stoic throughout their conversation. "I've been doing this for almost seven years now so this isn't the weirdest thing I've ever heard of seen, and its pretty obvious from all the dead bodies this Dala doesn't be live you care about anyone but the people close to you. So it wants that hard to work out."

At that moment Bruce didn't really know what to feel as this was his first encounter with another crime fighter, and while he knew they were on the same side that didn't exactly make things easier. Bruce has never worked well with others and with Julie's life on the line he wasn't sure he was willing to risk trusting a stranger, even if he was an experienced hero who has saved many people before. And apparently his fear were showing when Spider-Man spoke again, though with a kinder tone of voice.

"Look I understand you don't know me and that probably makes you nervous to trust me. I can be the same way sometimes. But we're on the same team and you know this woman better than me, so I'm following your lead. Are we good?"

Bruce nodded slowly which Spider-Man returned, and before they continued Bruce held out his gun. When he noticed the confusion in his body language the newer hero explained quickly. "Like I said, only silver can kill her as far as I know. I have other weapons I can use so you should take this."

Spider-Man holstered his gun and took Bruce's, and with that resolved the two focused their attention on the bodies. Together they followed them up to the door and Bruce opened it only to find a pile of corpses, with stairs leading up to the bell above. The two could see a line of blood at the wall going up the stairs, making it more clear they were going the right way even before a voice echoed down the tower.

"Is that you Batman. Why don't you come up, Julie is starting to look very delicious." the unnerving and familiar voice belonging to Dala told Bruce, and he was about to reluctantly go up before an idea occurred to him and he turned to Spider-Man.

After a brief discussion Spider-Man nodded while Bruce began to make his way up the steps and soon found himself looking up at the open door in the wall. He climbed up the ladder and emerged to see Dala grinning madly at him while Julie stood next to her, a blank expression on her face which showed she was hypnotized. He stood up and faced the vampire who bared her fangs at him with a hiss, a vengeful and suicidal look in her eyes which was never a good combination. They were standing at the ledge with Dala having one hand on Julie, with the bell being large enough that it would slow him down in trying to reach them unless he was in some better position.

"I was wondering what was taking so long. Admiring my work were you?" Dala asked with a sweet tone.

"Let her go Dala. I'm the one who killed the Monk, she wasn't involved." Bruce told her while calmly slipping his arms under his cape, removing a batarang from his belt as he did.

"But she is the woman you love and I want you to feel the pain of losing a loved one before I kill you." Dala said while Bruce noticed a familiar figure getting into position, being careful to not make Dala suspicious as he did.

"I said, let her go. I won't tell you a third time."

"Oh really. And what will you do little man? You're alone and I'm a superior being." Dala told him with a chuckle, and as he had planned he threw the batarang in Dala's direction.

The especially sharp object was lodged into her shoulder making her screaming in pain, both from the impact and the burning caused by the silver, and she clearly began to push Julie to get revenge. However before she could Spider-Man leap up from below the ledge where he had been hiding and grabbed Julie, dragging her away from the furious vampire while spinning to a stop and aiming his gun at Dala. Darla hissed and showed her fangs, clearly about to leap forward until Spider-Man fired several quick shots take her. Darla fell backwards hissing like a wild animal, her eyes becoming blood red while visible steam emerged from the burning caused by the silver until finally she stopped moving.

"What...what's going on?" Julie asked and Bruce turns to see her looking around in a dazed expression as she took a step away from Spider-Man, only focusing when she saw Bruce. "Batman! What's happening, where am I?"

Soon Julie was waiting for him to take her home in his red convertible, which Bruce heard Spider-Man chuckle a little when he saw it. Bruce sadly can admit that it clashed with his general appearance which is why he has been working on a better vehicle which will be ready by next month. Spider-Man had explained the situation th beets he could while Bruce made sure Dala was dead, and after telling her to wait at the stairs Bruce used gasoline he had in his belt and matches to set Dala's body aflame. He wanted to be sure this time and not have a repeat of this in a few months.

"So I'll drop a message to my contact in the NYPD, let him know what happened to everyone. I'll tell him it was some crazed murderer." Spider-Man told Bruce who nodded, and the two then lapsed into silence.

"Thank you for your help." Bruce eventually told him. "I don't think I could have saved her without you."

"Like I said, we're on the same side and we want the same things." Spider-Man replied before sticking out his hand. "It was good working with you Batman. Hopefully this won't be the last time."

"Likewise." Bruce told him as he shook his hand, allowing a polite smile to form on his face as he did. When they were done Spider-Man ran and leaped towards a building, scaling it with superhuman speed until he disappeared onto the rooftops. Once he was out of his line of sight Bruce began making his way to his car to check on Julie, happy to have saved his fiancee while also making an ally in his war against crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. So in case anyone was unaware of this like Batman Superman lived in a real city instead of Metropolis in his early stories.


End file.
